A woman's breasts begin to develop and produce milk during the middle of her pregnancy; sometimes as early as 16 to 18 weeks into the pregnancy. The production of breast milk, commonly referred to as lactation, makes the breasts swell and feel engorged. The body will initiate this process early and it will continue to occur even in the case where a pregnancy ends unsuccessfully and, therefore, lactation is no longer needed or desired. The placenta makes hormones to stop milk production. When the placenta is gone, the hormone levels drop and the breasts start making milk.
Normally, suckling at the breast nipples provide signals to the breasts to let down milk already produced, and to continue to produce more milk. Absent suckling, there is no such demand and eventually the breasts will stop making more supply. However, if the milk already produced is not removed from the breasts, this can become very painful because of tightness and soreness associated with fully engorged breasts.
Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for a miscarriage to occur during the first or second trimester of a woman's pregnancy. In some instances when a miscarriage occurs, the woman's predisposition to produce milk is lost. However, without taking steps to attempt to limit, or altogether prevent, milk production a condition commonly referred to as breast engorgement often occurs. In order to cease the production of new milk supply, it is crucial to prevent the very factors that tend to encourage milk production, commonly referred to as the “let-down” reflex or “lactation after loss.” Application of pressure and support for the engorged breasts, and cooling to reduce breast swelling, are key to reducing the let-down reflex. Therefore, women who suffer from lactation after loss typically use a firm and snug bra that prevents the nipples from being stimulated, thereby reducing the lactation process. The constant diffuse pressure of a supportive bra will enable the beginning of signaling pathways in the breasts to inhibit milk production.
Therefore, there is a long felt, but as of yet unmet, need for a more effective, easy-to-employ method for selectively inhibiting the let-down reflex. in particular, it would be highly desirable to provide a single bra garment that can be easily converted to selectively function as both a nursing bra and, where desired, a breast engorgement-inhibiting bra.